Angel Wings
by PikaPal
Summary: The angels try and help a teen. Will she listen and believe?
1. Angel Wings

Angel Wings  
  
It was a wonderful day, not too hot and not too cold. Monica and Tess had been standing outside of the school for two hours. They had talked for a while and now they were quietly sitting together on a bench across from the school.  
"Isn't it a wonderful day, Tess." Monica said in her clipped Irish accent.  
"Yes it is," Tess replied, "It is a work of art. A heavenly work of art."   
Monica smiled at her supervisor. She had grown to love Tess in the many years they had worked together. It was no secret that Tess ran a tight ship. Both Monica, the caseworker, and Tess, the supervisor, knew that angels worked on a need to know basis. Tess had said this was to be an easy assignment, unfortunately that was pretty much all she knew.   
"Where is Andrew, he is late," Tess said with a small growl in her voice that the angels under her supervision had come to know and dread, " I am sure I told him to be here at a quarter to three. It's now....."   
RINGGGGG!! She never got to finish her sentence. The bell for St. Jude Middle School rang. Students came flooding out of the two-story building, just as Andrew walked up and stood next to Monica and Tess.  
Unlike Monica, he wasn't a caseworker. Although primarily an Angel of Death, Andrew often assisted Monica and Tess with their assignments. He could, however, revert to his official capacity at any time (even if he was in the middle of working on a case with Tess and Monica).  
The three angels stood watching the students find their cars and leave. Then, one girl came out of the tall building. She looked happy and ran out into the parking lot to find her car. She didn't see it so she went to sit down on a bench on the side of the building. Monica noticed that no one came over to sit with her. Then another girl came over and sat down next to her. The girl seemed nice, but they only talked for a moment before the second girl left. The first girl waited for another five minuets before a car came to pick her up. Tess let out a deep breath.   
"Well, I take back what I said about this being easy" She said. "I had no idea that this had anything to do with a teen age girl."  
"She is a teenager. Why is that a problem?" Andrew asked with a look of questioning etched on his face.  
Monica gave him a look of surprise, "Have you ever met a teen age girl, other than while you were doing your job?" she asked him, finally understanding his confusion.  
"Yes, a long time ago." He replied.  
"I don't mean to break up this little party, but we just let out assignment drive off to who knows where. Assuming that we don't get going, we are going to be standing out here tomorrow too. Unless of coarse you want to stand out here again." Tess said with somewhat of a warning in her voice. It those last few words that got the angels moving. They headed to a car that Tess had gotten, and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
  
Emily Hopper had no idea she was being watched by the three angels. All she was thinking about at the moment was the amount of homework that she had (which, by the way was a lot), and about her first week of school.  
" So, how was your day at school" Emily's baby sitter Megan said.   
I can't believe that I have to have a baby-sitter, Emily thought. I am thirteen; I don't need to be watched. She watched as Megan pulled into the driveway of her house. As she walked in, she stepped on something small and sharp. "ANDREW WILLIAM HOPPER GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!" Emily yelled. "I just stepped on another one of your stupid toys!!" She continued on, not letting her voice quiet down any. Emily stomped off and into her room. Well, actually half a room. It's not fare that I am the oldest and I still have to share   



	2. Emily

Chapter 2  
  
Emily Hopper had no idea she was being watched by the three angels. All she was thinking about at the moment was the amount of homework that she had (which, by the way was a lot), and about her first week of school.  
" So, how was your day at school" Emily's baby sitter Megan said.   
"Fine." Emily replied with a fake smile.  
I can't believe that I have to have a baby-sitter, Emily thought. I am thirteen; I don't need to be watched. She watched as Megan pulled into the driveway of her house. As she walked in, she stepped on something small and sharp. "ANDREW WILLIAM HOPPER GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!" Emily yelled. "I just stepped on another one of your stupid toys!!" She continued on, not letting her voice quiet down any. Emily stomped off and into her room. Well, actually half a room.   
It's not fare that I am the oldest and I still have to share MY room with Olivia, she thought to herself. As if it isn't bad enough that I just got switched to a new school where I don't know anyone, my best friend is grounded until June; and I am stuck, without a friend in a small, squished room. I am so lonely without anyone to talk to. On top of that, dad says I have to catch up in math with all of the chapters that the class has already done. That will take forever. I know it if my fault that I got kicked out of Bay Point, but he doesn't need to rub it in.  
I would love, just for one day, to be the one who is popular, makes good grades, is the perfect roll model, and has absolutely on problems. Emily sighed, that is never going to happen, she thought. As she started to do her homework, she soon started to daydream. What would it be like to be Hermione from Harry Potter, or Misty, or... or. She picked up a book from inside her backpack. "My Dinner with Andrew" she read out loud. This is one of my favorite books, she thought. Touched by an Angel books are good, but things like that just don't happen. Angels don't even exist. They just say that to make you feel better.  
She didn't really believe that, but she had lately had a hard time believing that there were angels that were sent out on "assignments" to help people.  
Oh well, it looks as though I will have to take care of myself, because no one else will, Emily thought as she went to go to bed.  
  



End file.
